Sims Next Top Model (cycle 13)
| nextseason = }} Sims Next Top Model: Cycle 13, will be the thirteenth season of Sims Next Top Model. This season's promotional theme is The Present by Kary Ng (吳雨霏). Episodes 'Episode 1: "''The Girl Who Had A Panic Attack... Twice" Original upload dates: June 24, 2014 (part 1), June 30, 2014 (part 2) The episode started with a generic finalist call out. So, we skipped ahead two weeks. As usual, the girls were delivered to their home, where they quickly made themselves comfortable, with Danni showing her utter lack of architectural knowledge. At the bar, Jin-ah was perturbed by Ka-eun's drinking of alcohol, and was upset by her lack of regret, concluding that it was her place to make her stop (when it certainly was not). Danni and Yei connected over their difficult upbringings, and in the kitchen, Anjali greedily ate away at five plates of fruit and yoghurt, much to Eliška's dismay. When Eliška and Ciera-Adeline took the matter directly to her, Anjali suffered a panic attack, and the three went outside to calm. There, Ciera-Adeline revealed that her mother was her inspiration for modeling, Eliška revealed that she moved to the US from Prague to study, while Anjali revealed that she had been poor growing up and that she joined the show to see the real side of modeling, after shooting for her friends. Following an off-handed comment from Ciera-Adeline about diseases, Eliška became visibly saddened, but brushed off the emotion. The next day, Song-hee was also perturbed by Ka-eun's attitude, for no reason. For the challenge, the girls were tasked with getting the perfect shot in just 5 frames. At the end of the challenge, Tyra revealed that Yei and Tamara had performed the best in the challenge, with Yei being named the winner. Back home, Melody was upset to find several bowls of spoiled yoghurt on the dining table. Anjali entered while Melody and her friends were cleaning up, but held her tongue and allowed the girls to continue cleaning, though her constant eating left Melody irritated at her. With the others, Tamara began suffering with tics, revealing that she suffered from Tourette's syndrome, though she rarely noticed them any more. When the Tyra Mail arrived, Anjali felt that due to having already had a shoot, the shoot was not obligatory and decided to sit it out, without realising that this was the shoot that they would be judged on. The photoshoot was an editorial shot in groups, inspired by a shot from Vogue China. Ciera-Adeline lied to guest, Loretta Jerniwsky, by telling her that Anjali was unwell before the shoot. At home, Melody was once again upset by Anjali's behaviour, and complained to Tamara, who told her to just ignore her behaviour. Anjali had another panic attack when she realized that she had missed out on the main shoot, and Danni reveled in the unfolding drama with Yei. The next day, the girls went to panel, where it was explained by Erin Phoenix; the girls would now be called one-by-one and then told whether they were safe or not. During evaluations, Danni was told that the judges had voted for her to be given best photo, while Georgia, Jin-ah and Melody landed in the bottom 4 with Anjali, for failing to impress. With Georgia and Jin-ah saved, Anjali and Melody were left in the bottom together. Despite criticism for Anjali's behaviour, it was Melody who was sent home, much to her fury, for failing to impress the judges, even with her past experience. *'''Best photo: Danni de la Fuente *'Bottom four:' Anjali Lesher, Georgia Simmons, Oh Jin-ah & Melody Rogan *'Eliminated:' Melody Rogan 'The Girl Who Has Had Enough' Original upload dates: July 13, 2014 (part 1) *'Quit:' Anjali Lesher & Tamara Sina Sachs *'Best photo:' TBA *'Bottom four:' TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA Contestants Top 16 (Contestants eliminated in the preliminary round of the competition) Top 11 (Finalists) Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant received best photo. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant won the reward challenge. : The contestant did not participate in the photo shoot. *In episode 1, the pool of 16 girls was reduced to 11 who moved on to the main competition. Tyra initially announced that there were 10 places, but later opened up an extra slot for Anjali as the eleventh finalist. *In episode 2, both Anjali and Tamara quit the competition and were not present at elimination. Jiangxue was added as a replacement for the two. 'Photo shoot guide' g External Links Category:Cycles